Haste makes Waste!! Time Train!
Summary Xeno Bardock watches a time distortion and request to go stop it but Chronoa tells him that they aren't ready and to go train with Cus and tells him not to make waste. Xeno Bardock understands the phrase haste makes waste but questions the ability of the room. Chronoa says that while it that one day on Earth equal four years in Conton City Room of Spirit and Time. With that news they enter the Room of Spirit and Time and become subjected to a similar training style that Goku and Vegeta where under when Whis trained them with the only difference is that she gets them to try and attack her without her sensing them. Xeno Kakarot focus his ki while Xeno Raditz goes in first but is knocked away with ease while Xeno Trunks comes up with a strategy with his father as they synchronise their ki until it is identical while Qurita and Hyōtan power up and proceed to try and attack her by making confusing patterns but they are easily knocked away but Hyōtan transforms into Super Saiyan and attempts to attack her but she knocks him away. He fires Saturday Crash at her but she deflects the blast as he follows up with Saturday Crush and appears in front of her to blast her with Vacation Delete causing a massive explosion. Cus isn't injured in the slightest and questions whether he forgot about the objective of the training. He fires Double Sunday at the ground to propel himself to her and masks his energy signature before using Instant Transmission to get behind her and manages to punch her shoulder. He fires Weekend at close range but she is undamaged and knocks him away. Qurita using the same techniques against Cus except for Instant Transmission and tries to copy his style but she fails as Cus tells her to use her own style. She fires Shining Friday at her but she deflects it away. After Hyōtan uses Shining Friday on her; Xeno Raditz joins him and they use Father-Son Saturday Crash but she reflects it back on Xeno Raditz and causes him to become severely injured. Hyōtan looks at his father and becomes more determined to attack her as he begins to focus his power and transforms into Super Saiyan 2. He masks his ki as he delivers a barrage punches and kicks before he and Xeno Raditz use Father-Son Saturday before Qurita joins them and turns it into Family Sunday. The three of them than appear in front of her as she deflects the blast and tries to punch her but she blocks Qurita and Hyōtan with her hands while kneeing Xeno Raditz in the gut before sending them to the ground. Using their similar heights Xeno Kakarot feigns attack first before using Afterimage as Xeno Trunks uses Heavy Finish on her. She compliments them on following through her instructions as Xeno Bardock attacks her with her guard down and sends her into the ground. They spend the next few hours training as Xeno Bardock trains Qurita to use her Super Saiyan form and Xeno Raditz teaches Hyōtan to use Super Saiyan 2 in order to become experienced with the form. Xeno Trunks and Xeno Kakarot continue with the regular training as Xeno Raditz and Xeno Kakarot are trained more intensely in order for them to obtain Super Saiyan 3. After a while, Qurita manages to have a better time transforming into Super Saiyan while Hyōtan seems to be able to transform at will after further training with Cus. Xeno Bardock powers up to Super Saiyan 3 as his sons power up to Super Saiyan 2 and battle against him while Xeno Trunks and Qurita power up to Super Saiyan and spar with Hyōtan at Super Saiyan 2. Cus gets them to continue her training while in their current forms and they proceed to remain in their forms until Xeno Bardock is forced back into Super Saiyan 2. Category:Fanga